The Great Ball For Luigi?
by MarioBrosFan191
Summary: The mushroom kingdom is having a romantic ball and everyone is invited, Mario is going with Peach, Luigi wants to go with Daisy and vice versa but what if 3 more girls want to go with him? read to find out !
1. Chapter 1

Wasuuup, this is my first fanfiction so if i do something wrong or anything, please tell me and i will fix it.

oh i forgot: I do not own any characters of this fiction, nintendo does!!!!

THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI? PART 1:

MUSHROOM KINGDOM:

It was a nice and sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was not a normal day, peach and all the kingdom were decorating peach's castle for the best anual ball that peach make only once in a year, it was a very especial ball because peach invited all the people that she knows of all the farest and nearest kingdoms.

Everyone was finding someone especial person because this year it was a couple ball, so everybody haved to be with another person and have a great time.

Peach comanded a bunch of expert mushrooms builders to build a giant hotel were all the people that were invited were going to stay until the great day of the ball that was in a week.

MARIO'S AND LUIGI'S HOUSE:

Maillllllllll!!!, says parakarry in front of the house!!

Luigi opens the door and meets parakarry:

Luigi: oh hey parakarry, wats up?  
Parakarry: hey luigi, you got a letter from princess peach  
Luigi:Thanks  
Parakarry: no problem luigi, well.. i have to go, i got alot of mail to send  
Luigi: ok see ya then!!  
Parakarry:bye luigi.

And parakarry goes flying..  
luigi enters the house.

Luigi: hey mario!! we got a letter from princess peach!!  
Mario: oh really? read it out loud  
Luigi: emm ok.

Dear Mario and Luigi:

I invite you my anual year ball in my castle in one week, in this letter i bring two tickets that will allow you too enter into my new hotel, you are going to stay for a week in there. i would apreciate your company in this especial ball, please come, everyone is invited and its going to be really fun.

Peach.

P.s: This year the ball will be with couples, so please go and find your especial one heheehehehe

Mario: wow, that sounds great!! want to go weegee?  
Luigi: ..........  
Mario: emm luigi? are you ok?  
Luigi: ugggg mario, i don't know if i want to go, did you heard? its a couple's ball, and i don't have anybody, and you have peach  
Mario: don't worry weegee, what about daisy?  
Luigi blushed!!  
Mario: you like her don't you?  
Luigi: .... well yeah, i like her, but i don't think i am her kind of man....  
Mario: cheer up weegee she is always calling you sweety and invites you to play tennis whit her every monday  
Luigi: well yeah but what if she don't like me?  
Mario: don't worry weegee, just ask her out, and she wiil say yes  
Luigi: do you really think?  
Mario: of course!!  
Luigi: gee thanks mario!!  
Mario: no problem bro, now!! lets get ready to go to the hotel don't you think?  
Luigi: yeah,,, i guess your right, lets get ready.

1 HOUR LATER:

Mario: ok weegge, let's a go!!  
Luigi: ok

10 MINUTES LATER:

Luigi: WOW, this hotel is giant!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mario:yeah it is!!! come on weegee lets enter!

1HOUR LATER:

Luigi: well mario, were finally installed  
Mario: you said it bro, well i'm of!  
Luigi: were are you going bro?  
Mario: i'm going to ask peach if she wants to go with me too the ball  
Luigi: oh, ok good luck with that  
Mario: want to come with me? i bet daisy is with her and you will have your chance to ask her out  
Luigi blushed!!  
Luigi: mario,.. don't now, i will ask her in other moment, mayby tomorrow..  
Mario: ok weegee but if you don't do it tomorrow i will bring her to our room and you will have you ask her  
Luigi: no no no, i will ask her, don't do that  
Mario: hahahahah its so funny to freak you out, well bye bro  
Luigi: arghh bye

5MINUTES LATER:

PEACH ROOM:

Peach: its everyone in the hotel toad?  
Toad: yep, i check the list and everyone is here, even mario and luigi  
Peach: thats great!! thanks toad!  
Toad: no problem princess!!

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC!!

Toad: i will open!  
Peach: ok toad!!

TOADS OPEN THE DOOR:

Mario: hey toad?  
Toad: hey mario wats up?  
Peach: Mariooooooo your hereeeeeee

SHE HUGS MARIO

Mario: hey peach?  
Peach: hello mario, what brings you here? (heheh)  
Mario: well,, i was wondering if you want to go to the ball with me?  
Peach: ohh mario,, of course i want to go with you!!!!!!!  
Mario. really?  
Peach:yeahh

PEACH GIVES HIM A FAST KISS ON THE LIPS

Mario Dumbedd: yeahhhhh, oopss hehehe i mean thanks hehe  
Peach:hehehhhe  
Mario: well peach, i have to go, se you in then!!  
Peach: bye mario!!

MARIO WAS LIVING BUT PUT PEACH GIVES HIM ANOTHER SHORT KISS ON THE LIPS

Mario reaaaaalllllyyyyy dumbedddddd: thanksssssssssssss  
Peach: heheh sorry mario, i coudt'n resist hehe  
Mario. its ok, its really really ok.....

MARIO LEAVES DUMBEB THE ROOM

2 MINUTES LATER MARIO WAS GOING TO HIS ROOM TO TELL LUIGI WHAT JUST HAPPEN UNTIL HE TOPPED WITH SOMEONE:

Daisy: hey mario?  
Mario: oh hey daisy wats up?  
Daisy: oh nothing, i was just going to my soccer practice and you?  
Mario: oh i just ask peach if she wanted to go the ball with me and she said YES!!!  
Daisy:oh really? thats great, peach told me that she was dying for going with you  
Mario: wow really?  
Daisy Nods  
Daisy: say mario...... talking about the ball,,, can you do me a favor?  
Mario: sure daisy, whats the favor?  
Daisy:wellll, you should know that this ball is with couples right?  
Mario: right  
Daisy: weell i guess you should know that normally the guy's asks out the girl's don't you?  
Mario: yeah?  
Daisy: well i was wondering if you could ask luigi of my part if he wants to go to the ball with me?  
Mario Shoked: wow really??  
Daisy: yeahhhhhhhhhh  
Mario: do you like him?  
Daisy: not only that i love him, but is a secret ok????  
Mario: uhhhhh ok but why didn't you let luigi to ask you out?  
Daisy: cause i know him, and i guess he is really shy to ask me uot, so im going to do it before another woman have his attencion  
Mario:ok, a will help you, but just to let you know!! luigi was going to ask you out tomorrow  
Daisy: WOW REALLY?  
Mario: yeah  
Daisy: ohhhhhhhh he is so sweet!!!!!!  
Mario:daisy i...  
Daisy: mario, please do me the favor, anyways i want to have his aprovation today and not tomorrow, i don't want that other woman crap stole my weegee  
Mario: ummm ok daisy i will do you the favor  
Daisy:thank you, thank you so much!! well i have to go, bye mario don't forget to ask him or i will cut your head  
Mario: ok ok ok i will tell him, bye daisy  
Daisy: bye!!

DAISY GOES RUNNING

Mario: OMG WEEGEE IS GOING TO BE SO HAPPY I HAVE TO TELL HIM THE NEWS RIGHT NOW!!

WITH THAT. MARIO WAS RUNNING TO HIS ROOM TO TELL LUIGI ALL THE NEWS

To Be Continued:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo wassuuuup, how was the fanfic good or badddd??

if you like it please comment, if you don't like it please don't comment.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SOMETHING INCREDIBLE IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO LUIGI, SO PLEASE ADD ME AS WACTH IF YOU LIKE IT,

YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

HELLLOOOOO!!!! Its been a time but here is chapter 2, PLEASE ENJOY :)

I do not own any characters of this fiction, nintendo does!!!!

THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI? PART 2:

HOTEL (PEACH ROOM):

TOC TOC,TOC TOC, TOC TOC!!!!!!

Peach: hmmm i wonder who it is?

DAISY ENTERS HAPPILY JUMPING AND TACKING PEACH ON THE GROUND!!!

Peach: DAISY WTH ARE YOU DOING??  
Daisy: oh forgive me peach, let me help you  
Peach: thanks, sheshh why did you tackle me??  
Daisy: because mario told me that he is going with you to the ball, is that true?  
Peach: yeahhhhhh (dreamly)  
Peach; umm yeahh?  
Daisy: well that is awesome! aren't you happy??  
Peach: yeahhhhhhhhhh he ask me out!! im so happy daisy, this is going to be the most romantic ball of my life!!!!  
Daisy: i'm so happy for you peach  
Peach; awwww thanks daisy!

PEACH AND DAISY HUG!

Peach: heyyyy wait a minute, you came to my room and tacke me only because that reason??  
Daisy: nope (smirking)  
Peach: then why did you did that???  
Daisy: because i told mario if he asked luigi of my part if he wants to go to the ball with me!!!  
Peach: wow daisy that is awesome but why are you so happy if you still don't know if he wants to go with you?  
Daisy: because mario told me that luigi wanted to go with me and he was going to ask me tomorrow!!!!!!!!!  
Peach: omg daisy i'm so happy for you!!  
Daisy: thanks peach, i do to!!

PEACH AND DAISY HUG AGAIN!!

Peach: but daisy?  
Daisy: yeah?  
Peach: why did you ask that favor to mario if luigi was going to ask you tomorrow?  
Daisy: because i love my weegee, and i was afraid that another woman wanted to go with him and steal it from me (angrily)  
Peach: awww daisy you should not worry, your the only person that i know that wants to go with him!  
Daisy: aww thanks peach but i just wanted to have him till today, you know... just for any case  
Peach: oh daisy! you worry to much  
Daisy: i know i know but its just that i love weegee sooo muuch  
Peach: tell me about it.....

MEANWHILE IN MARIO'S AND LUIGI'S ROOM:

Luigi: hmmmm i wonder why mario haven't reurned yet...  
Luigi: well in any case i'm going to the hot string, i have to relax and think how i'm going to tell daisy about the ball, hmm but first i have to leave a note to mario.

LUIGI LEAVES THE HOUSE.

1 MINUTE LATER MARIO ARRIVES:

Mario: weegge weege guess wat????  
Mario: ummm luigi?  
Mario: oh a note from him...

MARIO: If you are reading this, i'm in the hot springs, meet me here so we can chat.  
att: LUIGI.

Mario: well, i better meet him there, here i go!!

MARIO LEAVES THE ROOM AND GOES TO THE HOT STIRNGS UNTILL HE MEET WITH ROSALINA IN THE WAY:

Mario: oh hey rosaliana  
Rosalina: hey mario whats up?  
Mario: oh nothing i'm just going to the hot strings with luigi and you?  
Rosalina: oh? are you gonna see luigi?  
Mario: umm yeah..  
Rosalina: well in that case please but please tell him that i want to go the ball with him!!!  
Mario: WHAT??  
Rosalina: Plz mario do it for me, i really like him, and when i heard of the couple's ball, well the first person i thought about was the sweet weege...  
Mario: umm rosalina there is a little problem..  
Rosalina: oh mario, i know that hi is too nervios to ask me out, thats why i'm asking you this  
Mario. but rosalina luigi..  
Rosalina: ohh mario just do it  
Mario: but..  
Rosalina: i know i can count on you, well byeee!!!

ROSALINA GOES RUNNING.

Mario: heyyyy waitttt!!!!  
Mario: oh she's gone, now wat i'm going to do...  
Mario. well i gues i have to talk with luigi about this..

MARIO CONTINUE TO THE HOT STRING WORRIED..

Mario: ohh man, know what i'm going to do..

MARIO MEETS WITH PRINCESS ECLAIR:

Eclair: hey mario?  
Mario: oh hey eclair, what brings you here?  
Eclair: well, since luigi rescued me, i have meet princess peach and become a good friend of her, so she invited me to this ball.  
Mario: oh thats great!!  
Eclair: so mario where are you going?  
Mario: oh i'm going to meet with luigi in the hot strings with weegee  
Eclair: oh really?  
Mario: yep  
Eclair: well do me a favor and give him this letter of my part!  
Mario: emm suree but what is the letter about?  
Eclair: i'm gonna tell you but if you keep it as a secret!  
Mario: sure!  
Eclair: well, in this letter i write my true feelings for luigi and the disscution that i want to go to the ball whit him tehhee  
Mario: aww thats sweet.. WAIT WHAT??  
Eclair: in short words: i love luigi  
Mario: BUT...  
Eclair: o god! look at the time, i better get going now!!  
Mario: but eclair i...  
Eclair: bye mario, don't forget to give him the note, or else.... you will see.. BYE!!  
Mario: wait, wait!!!!!

IT WAS TOO LAIT::

Mario: holy ......  
Mario: WTH since when weegee its a lady's man????  
Mario? ohhh mann i'm so deadddd!!

MARIO KEEPS ON WALKING UNTIL HE MEETS WITH PLUM:

Plum: hey mario?  
Mario: hey plum whats up?  
Plum: oh nothing i was just in a hurry...  
Mario: then why are you talking with me if you are ina hurry?  
Plum. mario? i need a favor from you?  
Mario: OOHHHH LET ME GUESS: YOU WANT TO GO TO THE BALL WITH LUIGI AND YOU WANT ME!! TO TELL HIM RIGHT?  
Plum: yeahh how did you know?  
Mario: WAIT WATT??????'  
Plum: OMG i have to go!! ok mario bye don't forget to tell him or i will make your life miserable.... BYE!!!  
Mario:..................

MARIO: OK!!!!! WHICH GIRL MORE WANTS TO GO TO THE BALL WITH MY BROTHER???

SUDDENLY SOME FEMALES TOADS RAISE THERE HANDS:  
Mario: then good luck!!!!!!!!!!!!1

MARIO GOES RUNNING THE FASTEST AS HE COULD SO HE COULD NOT MEET WITH ANOTHER LUIGI'S LOVER

Mario. omg, now i'm in a big problem......

Te Be Continued::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK OK OK its the end of this chapter, hope you enjoy!!  
in the next chapter more crazy things are going to happen for luigi and mario, thanks really much for reading this :D  
ohh and this is for the people than don't know this girls hehe:  
Rosalina: super mario galaxy  
Eclair: in smttyol luigi explians how he rescuid princess eclair in a looongg story  
Plum: if have played mario golf for the n64 then you should know who is this woman.

well stay yuned and watch me please!! CIAO!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of my fanfiction please enjoy it :) this is getting really interesting hahahhahahaha.  
I do not own any characters of this fiction, nintendo does!!!!

THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI? PART 3:

HOTEL ( HOT SPRINGS):

Luigi: hmmmm.. wonder if mario read my note.... probably he is still with peach  
Luigi: well... anyways i'm just going to relax and think about how i'm going to ask out daisy about the ball... hmmmmm  
Luigi: ....................

1 MINUTE LATER:

Luigi: arggggg this is useless, every time that i talk with daisy i look like an idiot, how am i supose to ask her out if i'm to shy???????????????????  
Luigi: i really need mario here..........

SUDDENLY MARIO ENTERS THE HOT SPRINGS RUNNING AND TACKING LUIGI ON THE WATER GROUND!!!!!!!!!!

Luigi: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM????????  
Mario: whats my problem?? whats my problem? i'll tell you whats my problem you little ladys man.....  
Luigi: what are you talking about? and let me go!!!!!  
Mario: oh yeah.. sorry..

MARIO LET GO LUIGI:

Luigi: ok ok, whats going on mario?  
Mario: (sigt) luigi: i'm in a serious pro... no, we are on a serious problem!!  
Luigi: huh? its bowser or something?  
Mario: no, not that!  
Luigi: then???  
Mario: i'll tell you, but in our room ok?  
Luigi: ok, but first let me change me don't you think?  
Mario: ok do it but quickly please!!!  
Luigi: sheshhhh ok..

15 MINUTES LATER IN MARIO'S AND LUIGI'S ROOM:

Luigi: ok were here, now tell me whats going on??  
Mario: luigi: remember that i was going to ask peach to go to the ball with me?  
Luigi: yeah.... oh wait don't tell me that she said no, cuz that would be insane!!  
Mario: noo weegee, she said me yes  
Luigi: ohh then why did you ask me that?  
Mario: because when i get out of her room i found with daisy!  
Luigi blushing: DAISY?  
Mario: emmm... yeah. well anyways iwas talking with her and..... oh forget it. she told me that she wants to go to the ball with you!  
Luigi blushing: ........... she does?........  
Mario: yes smart i told you that you liked her....  
Luigi: yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

LUIGI STARTS DANCING AROUND THE HOUSE LIKE CRAYZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY:

Luigi: YEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SHE LIKESSSSS EEEEEEEE SHE REALLLY REALLLY LIKES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Mario: not only that bro!  
Luigi: what was that?  
Mario: (ohhh yeah.. its a sectret...) emmmm nothing  
Luigi: hmm? ok, well anyways i'm happy as hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mario: im happy for you too weegee :)  
Luigi: awww thanks mario  
Mario: no prob bro  
Luigi: heyyy wait a second.... if this is what you wanted to tell me then why did you tackled me and ask me to como here??  
Mario: emmm hehehehe well that was the message that i wanted to tell you but then something occured...  
Luigi: what?  
Mario: hmmmmmmm.. how do i should tell you?  
Mario: i know, please listen me carefully..  
Luigi: ok....

MARIO EXPLAINS LUIGI ALL THE THINGS THAT HAPPENED RIGHT AFTER HE TALKED WITH DAISY::

Mario: and that is what happen....  
Luigi amazed: ....................  
Mario: ummmm weegee??  
Luigi: ................  
Mario: what? aren't you gonna say anything??  
Luigi: .......................  
Mario: ok bro you are really freaking me out...  
Luigi: WTH MARIO??? SINCE WHEN ROSLAINA, PRINCESS ECLAIR AND PLUM HAVE SPECIAL FEELINGS FOR ME??????????????  
Mario: how am i supose to know that?? your the ladys man, not me..  
Luigi: THIS IS NOT GOOD MARIO, THIS IS NOT GOOD, I JUST WANTED TO GO WITH DAISY, AND BECAUSE ON MY SHYNES, 4 GIRLS WANT TO GO TO THE BALL WITH ME, BUT I ONLY WANT TO GO WITH DAISY, BUT I DON'T HAVE THE DAMMIT GUTS TO REJECT THE OTHER GIRLS... NOW WHAT I AM GOING TO DO???  
Mario: sheshhhh bro take it easy.... i'm in problems too, your little fans want ME too tell you that, and if they know about this i'm going to die!!!!!!!!!!1  
Luigi: ohhhhhhhhh mario how did all this happen???  
Mario: tell me you!! lady's man....  
Luigi: i don't know..... i never act romantly or something in front of them, y only acted like i am, i just don't know how the hell they fell in love with me......  
Mario: well bro thats confusing.... but looking in the bright side..: weegee: 4 girls love you :9  
Luigi: its not funny mario, this is really not funny, i don't know what i'm going to do, i always act shy in front of girls.... i, i ,i

LUGI FAINTS:::

Mario: dammmmm i knew that was gonna happen

MARIO TAKES LUIGI AND CARE HIM INTO HIS BED:

Mario: hmmm i have to think something to resolve this sticky situation.......

10 MINUTES LATER:

Mario: hmm i got it :) !!!!

MARIO LEAVES THE ROOM AND GOES TO SOMEONE'S ESPECIFIC ROOM......:  
TOC TOC TOC::  
(DOOR OPENS)

Daisy: oh hey mario?  
Mario: hey daisy, can i talk with you for a moment?  
Daisy: is about luigi??  
Mario: emm kind of....  
Daisy: SURE ENTER!!!  
Mario: (gulp...) ok thanks.....

TO BE CONTINUED.........................................

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK people end of the chapter, omg!! mario is going to tell daisy about the news..... now what is going to happen???  
well.. if you want to know please stay tuned for the next chapter of: THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI? thanks for reading :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooo people, am i posting the next chapter so fast?? why yes!!!! :)XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD, well not much to say here so....... please enjoy :) :) :).  
I do not own any characters of this fiction, nintendo does!!!!

THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI? PART 4:

DAISY'S ROOM:

Mario (Thinking): oh god.... now how i'm going to tell this........  
Daisy: emm mario?  
Mario: ....yes?  
Daisy: you look nervious are you ok?  
Mario: yeah yeah i'm ok..  
Daisy: ok.... sooooo  
Mario: soo  
Daisy: did you tell luigi about going to the ball with me????  
Mario: (gulp), emm yeah...  
Daisy: and what did he said??  
Mario: emmmm..  
Daisy: yeahh???  
Mario: he..  
Daisy: Dammit mario!! get to the point!! did he say yes or no???  
Mario: ok ok!! he was really happy about knowing that and agreed happily :)  
Daisy: so so.. its a yes?  
Mario: emm aha..  
Daisy: yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy woooohoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

DAISY BEGINS TO DANCE ALL AROUND THE ROOM LIKE CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisy: he likes me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he really really likes me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wooohoooooooooo i got to celebrate!!!  
Mario: OMG? she has more in common with luigi than me and peach he joked, hahahaha  
Daisy: ohhhh mario thanks for telling me this, at first i was worried cuz i though that he was going to be shy but he say yes!!!!!!!!  
Mario: hehehe no problem..  
Daisy: ohh mario, just when i ask you the favor i though that something bad was going to happen but everything go well!!! i knew that i was destinaded to be with my weegee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mario: hehehehe emmm.. daisy about that....  
Daisy: hmmmm  
Mario: welll.. not everything go well...  
Daisy: what do you mean mario?  
Mario: ok i'm going to the point, (gulp) emm daisy.. just when i talked with you and you go to your soccer practice some unusual things happened!!...  
Daisy: what kinds of unusual things??  
Mario Thinking: ohh god.. i hope that she not gets mad and gelp me with this problem.....  
Daisy: well???  
Mario: daisy just when..  
Daisy: wait mario: it doesn't matter if something wrong happen, i'm just happy that i'm going to the ball with my weegee!!  
Mario: ....  
Daisy: hmm? unless that the problem affects my relationship with luigi? if thats the problem then you have to tell me know or i will cut your head.....  
Mario: well... in fact.. the problem will probably afect that....  
Daisy: WHAT??

DAISY TAKES MARIO'S SHIRT AND GRABS IT LIKE A BULLY..

Daisy: mario.. if the problem your telling me affects with me and luigi then you will have to tell me.... NOW!!!!!!  
Mario Thinking: ok... i'm going to do it, but i'm going to die.... luigi you own me a big one bro... ¬¬  
Daisy: im waiting??'  
Mario: (ok here i go...) ok daisy.. this is what happened...:

MARIO EXPLAINS DAISY ALL THE THINGS THAT HAPPEN AFTER HE MEETED WITH HER.......::::

Mario: and.. thats what happened....  
Daisy: ........  
Mario: umm daisy are you mad??  
Daisy: .............................  
Mario: ......... daisy???  
Daisy:...................................  
Mario Thinking: oh god jesus not this again please......  
Daisy: MARIO YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL YOU LET ALL THIS HAPPEN...., NOW: BESIDES ME, 3 GIRLS WANT TO GO TO THE BALL WITH MY PROPERTY??? OHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SOOOO MAD RIGHT NOW, NOW WHAT THE HELL I'M GOING TO DO?? THIS ISN'T THE THING THAT I WAS PLANNING FOR THE BALL!!! AND SINCE WHEN MY WEEGEE IS A LAIDY'S MAN'?? I KNOW HE'S HANDSOME AND ALL THAT.. BUT I DIDN'D ACTUALLY THINK THAT OTHER GIRLS HAVE SCTREC CRUSHES ON HIM!!!! OHHHHHHHHHH PEACH TOLD ME THAT I WAS HIS ONLY GIRL, THAT I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT HAD FEELINGS FOR HIM, BUT ITS A LIE.......... NOW I HAVE COMPETITION?????  
ARGHHHHHHHHH I I..... MARIO YOU ARE SOOO DEAD FOR LETTING THIS HAPPEN.......  
Mario scrared as hell: daisy!!!! please calm down.. we can resolve this, thats why i told you about this  
Daisy: yeah right........, (sight........)  
Mario: please daisy calm down...  
Daisy: mario? did luigi know about this?  
Mario: um yeah..  
Daisy: REALLY?? WHAT DID HE SAID???  
Mario: well.... told him and he freaked out, it seems that he only wanted to go with you but knowing that 3 other girls wanted to go with him make him really susrprised..  
Daisy: WHAT?? THEN IF HE WANTS TO GO ONLY WITH ME THEN WHY HE JUST ONLY REJECTS THEM???  
Mario: he's to shy daisy....  
Daisy: dammmm your right......  
Mario: and now what?  
Daisy: now what?? i'm going to teach you a lesson for causing all this mess....

DAISY WAS GOING TO PUNCH MARIO UNTILL HE TALKED SCARDED::

Mario: daisy!!! please don't do me anything.. it wasn't my fault, i tried to tell each one that you and him where going to go but they didn't listen to me, i reallt really tried....... don't hit me..  
Daisy: hmmmm (sight) your right... this isn't your fault...  
Mario: thanks.....

DAISY TAKES HER UMBRELLA AND IS APROACHING THE DOOR......:

Mario: huh? where are you going??  
Daisy: i'm going to kick some asses..  
Mario: wth??  
Daisy: you heard me!!

DAISY WAS GOING UNTIL MARIO TACKLED HER ON THE GROUND...:

Daisy: HEYY WHATS YOU PROBLEM??  
Mario: sorry daisy but i can't let you do that.. its not their faults eather  
Daisy: dammit!!!  
Mario: please calm down!!!  
Daisy: (sight) sorry mario, i guess i was just really upset becuase i really love weegee and i want to have a romantic night with him, im really really sorry..  
Mario: its ok daisy, we just have to resolve this, and believe me: you will go with him!  
Daiy: really??  
Mario: yep :)  
Daisy: awww thanks mario :)  
Mario: no problem!!!  
Daisy: emm hey mario i haven't know where is luigi? where is he?  
Mario: ohhhh that.. hehehe when i told him the news he.. hehehehe he fainted..  
Daisy: WHAT??  
Mario: emm yeah.  
Daisy: then let's go to your room im worried..  
Mario: don't worry daisy he is alrigh.....  
Daisy: NOW!!!!!!!  
Mario: sheshhhhhh ok woman....

TO BE CONTINUED......

Well well well, it looks like daisy have some temperaments problems, but don't blame her.. she's just in love.... (like i'm in love with a girl of my school hehehehheheheeh), thanks for reading. please fav, review, and please stay tuned for the next chapter of: THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI? HAHAH

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok i'm really sorry for kepping this chapter for soo long, i had an authtors block, well i'm gonna try doing chapters faster and faster ok? Ok well chapter 5 here we-a go!!

Oy yeah: I don't own any character of this fanfiction Nintendo does!!!!!!!!!

THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI? PART 5:

Mario And Luigi's Room:

Luigi: owwww my head…. What just happened??

Luigi: ohh I remember now….. I was at the hot springs , then Mario came and told me that he wanted to tell me something important, then he dragged me to our room and told me……..

Luigi: OHHHHHH NOOOO!!!!!!!!

Luigi: now I remember!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He told me that DAISY, PLUM, ROSALINA AND ÉCLAIR WANTED TO GO WITH ME TO THE BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHHH GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!!!!!

Luigi: hmmmmm ok, I'm not gonna freak out this time, I just have to think in a peaceful place like…… hmmm I know!!!

LUIGI LEAVES THE ROOM HAPPILY:::::::::

2 MINUTES LATER:

Mario enters the room: Luigi!!! Are you in here?

Mario: hmmmmm he isn't in his bed… where did he go?

Daisy: Luigi!!!!!!!!

Daisy: Mario he's not in here, you sure he passed out?

Mario: yep, but I guess he waked up and got out….

Daisy: (sight) well, atleast I know he's alright…

Mario: are you ok daisy?

Daisy: yeahh….. its just that.. well.. what if luigi likes Rosalina, or plum, or éclair!!

Mario: ohh daisy, I told you that he only likes you, beleave me, I'm his brother

Daisy Smiles!

Daisy: Thanks Mario!!

Mario: Its Ok daisy!!

MEANWHILE IN THE HOTEL'S BEACH! (YEP THE GIANT HOTEL ALSO HAS A BEACH!!!)

Luigi: sigh!!!!!! This is so comfortable!

Luigi: ok, now I can think peacefully….

Luigi: ok, 4 girls want to go with me to the ball…

Luigi: Daisy: a really nice and beautiful friend, she's awesome, like sports like me, she's the best company, and I love her….

Luigi: Plum: well….. I don't know her so well, but she loves golf, she's a nice friend and she's cute I guess…

Luigi: Rosalina: she's a great friend, she's really pretty and I like her too much..

Luigi: éclair….. hmm I don't know why she likes me.. I mean. I saved her but… I don't though it was that serious, but she's really pretty I admit..

Luigi: But the question is……….. how to I reject 3 girls without being mean…. Owwwww

SOMEONE IS COMING TO LUIGI…

Misterious Woman: hey luigi =)!!!!!!!!

Luigi: huh?

END OF CHAPTER:::::::. O God, who is luigi to choose? What will do Mario? Is daisy ok? What will do luigi? Who is this mysterious woman????

Find that on the next chapter of::: THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI??

Thanks for watching!!


	6. Chapter 6

Wassup people, finally the next chapter of my fanficfiction, please enjoy: ohh and i want to say something, this is for the people who are reviewing saying that my gramar sucks and blablablá, look, i'm not from the usa or somwhere there, i speak spanish for god sakes!!!! So if I do something wrong don't bash me ok???

Thanks now its time for the chapter SO please enjoy :D!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI? PART 6:::

On the last time!!!

Misteryous Woman: Hey luigi :D !!!!!!!!

Luigi: Huh?

Luigi turn around:

Luigi: Oh, hey peach!!!

(Me: I bet you didn't expected that right XD )

Peach: what are you doing in here?

Luigi: Umm nothing I just came here to relax and think about some things, why are you here princess?

Peach: I came here because I saw you going out of the hotel with a really sad face, I was worried so I follow you, um anything wrong luigi?

Luigi: You don't want to know….

Peach: Awww come on luigi, please tell me, you can tell me anything every time you need to, I can help you, please tell me what's bugging you please?'

Luigi: sight…. Do you really want to know?

Peach: Of coars I want to know!!!

Luigi: fine, but remember this is a secret between you, me and Mario ok?

Peach: I promess luigi!

Luigi: Ok, if you really want to know then I'll tell you….

Peach nooded

Luigi: Everything started when me and Mario arrived to our room, we talked and then he said he was going to invite you to the ball…

Luigi: While he was gone I wanted to check out the hot springs so I went there to have a nice time…

Peach nooded again without knowing the real problem..

Luigi: Ok, while I was there, I passed a nice time of relation and peace until a red and sweaty Mario knocked me into the ground, I thought that he was going to hit me for some reason, but no, he dragged me to our room and told me that he wanted to tell me something super important…

Peach nooded..

Luigi: He told me that when he was going back to our room some events happened while he was doing it…

Peach: Huh?? What kind of events luigi??

Luigi: Well, he first told me some fabulous news..

Peach: What news?

Luigi: He told me that he talked to daisy and she told him to say to me if I wanted me to go to the ball with her..

Peach: Wow luigi I knew that, daisy went to my room and told me everything, I'm so happy for both of you

Luigi: thanks princess!!

Peach: It's ok but… why is all this story bad? Don't you like daisy back?'

Luigi: What? Of coarse I do, please let me finish!

Peach: Ok, go on please!

Luigi: Ok when Mario told me that I was extreamly happy for that news and I began to dance because I really really like daisy and I could't beleave that she wanted to go with me and she liked me back..

Luigi: But then.. the bad news came…

peach took luigi's hands and look him in the eyes!!

Peach: What kind of news luigi??

Luigi Blushed and continued on:

Luigi: Well Mario told me.. (gulp) that while he was on his way to our room to tell me the daisy's news he met up also with, Éclair, Rosalina and Plum….

Peach: And what happened with them?

Luigi: well…. All of that girls asked the same favor that daisy asked to Mario…..

Peach was shocked by hearing those thing and spoke!

Peach: OMG luigi I can't beleave that 3 more girls want to go to the ball with you!!!

Luigi: I know…

Peach: ohhh luigi, I'n so ashamed…. I told daisy that she was the only girl for you and there was not going to be any problem……. When she finds out she is gonna probably going to kill me, and the girls….

Luigi: I know…………. This is all my fault…………

Peach: Noo luigi this isn't your fault and you know it, don't be silly…

Luigi: I know but I just don't know what to do!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peach: Well… if you really like daisy then why don't you reject the other 3 girls?

Peach: I mean.. I know that isn't nice but is the only way!

Luigi: I know peach, but you know me… I have not the balls to reject even 1 girl, I'm really shy and that stuff in the things of love…..

Luigi put his head down in ashamness…..

Peach: ohh luigi!!

Peach hugged luigi tight..

Peach: ohhh luigi your to naïve… look let's do something, I'm gonna help you with this!

Luigi: Are… are you really gonna help me??

Peach: of coarse dummy, that's what bestfriends are for!!

Luigi was really toushed by peach's words, thanks peach, you're a great friend, he hugged her!!

Peach: it's ok luigi

Luigi: Ok then let's keep this thing in secret ok?

Peach: Ok luigi I swear!

Luigi: thanks peach, I own you a big one =D

Peach: Aww it's ok, now come on, let's get back to the hotel

Luigi: right behing you princes!!!

END OF CHAPTER GUY'S!!!!!!!!!

Uffff good's that finally over, I'm at a homework right now ¬¬ Lol,

But anyways, I hope you enjoyied this chapter, I reallyyy wanted to show the relationship between peach and luigi, after all they are bestfriends aren't they?

Well please review and stuff and please me patient till the next chapter of:::

THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI?

Thanks for watching!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Wasuuuuuuuuppp, finally the next chapter of the great ball for Luigi, and don't worry about waitng, this week i finish clases so will post all the chapters that i want, yayyyy, ok so please read and enjoy yourself!

Ohh and I don't own any Mario character's and etc.. just the story =D!

THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI? PART 7:

LAST TIME ON THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI: LUIGI AND PEACH HAD A NICE AND FRIENDLY TALK AND PEACH ACCEPTED TO HELP LUIGI WITH HIS LITTLE PROBLEM, NOW LET'S WATCH:::

Mushroom Kingdom Hotel (the next day in the morning):

Mario and Luigi's room:

Luigi: Yahnnnnnnn!

Luigi: Good morning Bro..

Luigi: Mario?

Luigi didn't found Mario anywhere in the room

Luigi: hmmm I wonder where did he went to…

Luigi: Oh a note.. let's see:…

Hey luigi, where have you been after you passed out yesterday? You just came like at 9:00 and you sleeped instantly, we seriously need to talk about your problem, I am going to help you some how so don't worry bro, ohhh and I'm gonna go to the gym, I might get late ok? Well bye bro.

Sincerely: Mario.

Luigi: Wow now Mario is gonna help me? That's good I guess, well I better eat something…

Meanwhile in peach's room:

Peach: well today I'm gonna help luigi with his problem, tehee y would guessed that he would be a lady's man, she giggled to herself...

Peach: Hmmmm I think I should talk to Rosalina first, after all she is my closest friend with daisy, then ok here I go if I can convince her of something else..

When peach was going out of her room the door suddenly pinned down and a really angry daisy showed up and pinned peach into the ground!

Peach: AHHHHHH Daisy, seriously you have to stop doing htat, it's freaking me out!

Daisy: What? I'm the one freaked out! Do you know what is happening right now?

Peach: (gulp) umm know?

Daisy: Well you should know that Rosalina, plum and éclair invited luigi to the ball!

Peach: Ohhh yeah hehehehe what's up with that huh? Hehehhe

Daisy: what's up with that? Ohhh nothing peach it's just that 3 girls want to go out with my man it's just that, nothing to worry about! (said daisy sounding sarcastic)

Peach: (sight…..) I know daisy but it's not my fault that more girls have a crush on luigi am I right?

Daisy: Yeahhhh but to told me that I was the only one that loved him and he liked me back, and now Mario comes and tell me that 3 girls went to ask him out for the ball?

WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?

Peach: What? Ohhh well excuse me for for not knowing that more girls besides you want to go with him, forgive Me! Princess (said peach screaming mad!)

Daisy: Oh yeah? Y heard you are friends with plum and éclair, so I suppose that they in at least one moment they told you don't you think?

Peach: No daisy, they never told me anything about their crushes, and if they did I´ll told you because you're my friend!

Daisy: Seriosly?......

Peach: Of course (said peach smiling)

Daisy: Owwww forgive me peach, I'm so sorry for doing that to you, it wasn't my intention, can you forgive me please?

Peach: Sure daisy you're my friend, I will always forgive you no matter what!

Daisy: Awww thanks peach!

Peach and daisy hugged!

Daisy: But peach?

Peach: Hmm?

Daisy: How did you know about all that? Did Mario told you or something?

Peach: No it wasn't Mario, it was luigi, yesterday I was walking and I saw luigi walking with a really sad face so I followed him to the beach

Daisy: Wwo! Seriously? And what happened then?

Peach: Well… I and him talked and he told me everything, I asked him that what girl did he liked more.

Daisy: And what did he said?

Peach: don't be silly, he said it was you, he really loves you, but then he told me that he didn't wanted to refuse the other 3 girls cuz that just wasn't him..

Daisy: Awwwwww

Peach: yeah… hes so nice..

Daisy: he is!

Peach: then I told him that I was going to help him with his problem.. and he thanked me and we hugged!

Daisy: Hmmm that's nice peach so are you going to help us?

Peach: that's right my friend, in fact I was going to talk to Rosalina today, but.. you pinned me down…

Daisy: ohhhh hehehehe forgive me peach

Peach: It's ok daisy, ok im gonna talk to Rosalina okay?

Daisy: Ok peach, thank you so much for everything!

Peach: It's ok daisy

Daisy: ok I'll be going, I'm gonna see luigi, I wanna have time with him (she said dreamly)

Peach: Awww then go on daisy, win his heart

Daisy: Thanks, ok bye, ohhh and peach?

Peach: yeah?

Daisy: Please don't hug weegee that much ok?

Peach: Okk?

Daisy: hahaha it was just a joke tehee..

Peach: oh hehehhehe

Daisy: but…, seriously… don't…

Peach: 0_0!

MEANWHILE WITH LUIGI:

Luigi: Ufff that was a nice shower, well I guess I'm gonna watch around the hotel, it's so big XD!

Luigi got out of his room and suddenly éclair saw him and talked to him!

Éclair: Hey weege?

Luigi: Ummm hey éclair.. whats up?

Éclair: mehhh nothing that much… soo has Mario told you something important lately?

Luigi: (gulp) Umm I don't think so… (he said lying)

Éclair: (dammmm that plumber…..), owww well so.. would you like to..

Luigi: (owww nooo please don't say it (luigi was turning red……)

Éclair: watch a movie with me tonight?

Luigi sigh of happiness that she wasn't asking him out for the ball…

Luigi: Ummm I don't think I should, it just tha..

Éclair: awww come on weegee, werw was the last time we spend fun together, come on, it's going to be fun! (she said winking at him dreamly)

Luigi: Ummm well a movie sounds nice I guess, so okay!

Éclair: Yayyyyyyy, I will come here at night, it's going to be a nice movie weegge!

Luigi: Ok….. it is a scary movie? He said?

Éclair: Teheee, of course not silly hehehe it's a romantic movie (she winked)

Luigi turned really red…

Éclair: (awww he's so cute….) Ok weege get prepared at night, it's going to be awesome! See ya then sweety!

Luigi: Ok…. See ya princess…

Éclair went walking with a big grin on her face!

Luigi: (gulp) geezz, what I have myself got up to?

MEANWHILE WITH MARIO:

Mario: Ufffff that was a really good training, sigh…. I hope luigi is taking this situacion calmly I hope XD hahahahaha

Plum: Hey Mario!

Mario: Ohh gezz 0_0!

TIN TIN TIN, End of chapter people, ok I'm happy with this chapter hahhahahaha poor Mario ,

Ok thanks a lot for reading and liking this story and please be patient for the next chapter of:

THE GREAT BALL FOR LUIGI!

Byeee!


End file.
